Fulgar
Fulgar was an older Cenobite in Hell's Army. He was responsible for striking a deal with the Johnson Family, which they attempted to cheat, resulting in Fulgar's wrath as he cursed the family to be forever tormented in Hell by Aparius . Fulgar was later one of six Cenobites chosen to oppose The Harrowers as part of Merkova's Lucky Six when they were attempting to free the goddess Morte Mamme. Following their confrontation with the Harrowers, each of The Lucky Six were killed, though Fulgar's dismembered body would later be transformed into the monstrous Furiae as part of Leviathan's final attempt to stop Morte Mamme's release. Ultimately, The Furiae was destroyed with the sacrifice of Marty Sevenbirds, thereby obliterating the last of Fulgar's existence. Description Appearance Fulgar appeared to be much older by comparison to most Cenobite, having many wrinkles and a balding head, though the black hair that remained flowed down over his shoulders. Fulgar also seemed to have teeth tattooed to the skin around his mouth and two long thin bones stabbed through either side of his neck. While Fulgar was bare chested and only wears the Cenobites' tradmark leather from the waist down, his body was adorned with numerous bones, several embedded in his wrist in addition to the large skull mounted to his hips - which had two long horns that stretched upward and past Fulgar's shoulders and into his back. Finally, Fulgar had three saw blades embedded in either arm's tricipitis brachii. History In 1620, young Robert Johnson solved the Lament Configuration and summoned Fulgar. In an attempt to save their son, Robert's parents, Philip and Grace Johnson, offered themselves to Fulgar in Robert's place. Fulgar agreed, but before he could return to claim Philip and Grace, the two fled the country with their family by boat to settle in America, where they believed they would be safe from Fulgar. A year after the Johnson's renegged on their deal with Fulgar, Fulgar made his return, taking Philip and Grace as he was meant to, burning their home to the ground and marking their two children with the Sign of Leviathan. The Sign of Leviathan was a medium that Fulgar used to place a curse on the Johnson family bloodline, and so, whenever a member of the Johnson family reached the age of 25, a cenobite would be summoned to take them to Hell, where they would be planted in the fields governed by Aparius, Hell's beekeeper. Close to 370 years after placing the curse on the Johnson family, Fulgar was present at The General's call to arms, where he witnessed the solving of the Puzzle Chamber - meant to select a team to act as Leviathan's answer to Morte Mamme's Harrowers. With the solving of the Puzzle Chamber, Fulgar was chosen to follow under Merkova's lead alongside Turpis, Cattleskull, Cowboy and Haloblades as The Lucky Six. The Lucky Six arrive at the Egg Museum shortly after The Harrowers release Morte Mamme, attacking Bunny Benedict upon arrival and hanging her from the cieling using numerous hooked chains. Soon, The Harrowers arrive and gaze upon the horrors displayed before them. After Merkova is attacked by Winston Gage, resulting in the severing of her arms, The Lucky Six bear down on The Harrowers without hesitation. Fulgar gets the upper hand in the battle against Ron Ringwood, as he is strung up with hooked Chains. As Fulgar prepared to castrate Ron, Vera Wyshak uses her bladed boomerang to stop Fulgar and save Ron from castration, cutting off one of his flaming hands. However, as the Cenobite's focus is turned to Vera, Vera finds herself easily overwhelmed and asks Morte Mamme for some assistance. Subsequently, Morte Mamme provides Vera with a gift that makes her saliva and blood very acidic to Cenobites. As a result of further attempts at torture, Fulgar is ridden with pain as a result of Vera's new defense mechanism, allowing Vera to free herself and spit at Fulgar, rendering him rather helpless. Soon enough, after Morte Mamme provides the twins Lucinda and Lavinia with a guide named Ovid and the ability to make projections of themselves, Fulgar and his fellow Cenobites fail to discern which of the twin are the real ones. Alongside this, Ovid's flatulence also further confuses the Cenobites, allowing Lucinda and Lavinia to use their lasso to bind Fulgar, Cattleskull, Cowboy, Turpis and Haloblades, giving their fellow Harrowers the opportunity to dismember the Cenobites, while Merkova retreats to Hell after receiving a fatal wound from Marty Sevenbirds, but not before kidnapping Bunny to take with her. Though dead, Fulgar's purpose was not yet complete, as his remains returned to Hell alongside the other dead Lucky Six members. Leviathan was furious with The General for the failure of his Lucky Six, but offered him one last chance to prove himself. As a result, Leviathan instead ordered Pinhead to create for him an unstoppable monster of pure fury made from the dismembered body parts from Fulgar, Haloblades, Cowboy, Turpis and Cattleskull. Using hooked chains to string together the beast, Pinhead successfully created what Leviathan dubbed to be The Furiae by using a drop of revenge, six parts of hatred and a pinch of expertise revenge forged from the fire of fury. Leviathan then immediately sent The Furiae to defeat The Harrowers in order to stop his sister's cause once and for all. When The Furiae attacked The Harrowers, it easily caught them off guard, as cutting it would either result in the emergence of new limbs or hooked chains to act as a defense mechanism for the beast. The Furiae was also able to catch Vera's boomerang and throw it back at her, while also managing to nearly kill Dublin and Gage. Fortunately for The Harrowers, Ovid's fumes successfully disoriented The Furiae, and so Lucinda and Lavinia were able to use their lasso to draw The Furiae to the edge of the pit that lead to Morte Mamme's tomb, where Marty crashed the Egg Museum statue into The Furiae. The situation looked dark for The Harrowers, as The Furiae seemed to be invincible - prompting Marty to realize what action he had to take in order to save his friends. Marty electrocuted himself and then tackled The Furiae, sending in falling into the pit and Morte Mamme's tomb. Marty's sacrifice finally freed Morte Mamme from her prison, however it unfortunately led to his eternal imprisonment where he would be forever locked in combat with The Furiae. Appearances Trivia Category:Cenobite Category:The Lucky Six Category:Deceased